


Part of the Process

by citrinesunset



Category: White Collar
Genre: Discipline, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal usually enjoys shopping, but being made to pick out his own paddle isn't his cup of tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the Process

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fandom_stocking, for cookielaura. I hope you enjoy it!

It was incredible how many different types of paddles there were. He was lucky Peter was only making him choose one.

Neal knew better than to consider it an empty threat. He'd made that mistake the first time Peter threatened him with...discipline. That wasn't a mistake he'd make twice.

It was bad enough that Peter insisted on spanking him in the first place. It was worse, still, that he'd recently decided that he could get the message across better with Neal's pants pulled down.

But making him pick out his own punishment tool—that was just cruel and unusual.

Besides, Neal didn't think they needed a paddle. Peter's arm was more than strong enough. Peter may not have played baseball in many years, but he still had the arm of a pro. With or without his rotator cuff injury.

Even worse, he was sure Peter wouldn't waste any time using the new paddle. Picking one out was just the start of a very unpleasant punishment.

It was the price for directly disobeying orders. Usually, Neal could figure out a way to make it seem like he hadn't actually disobeyed Peter. He would say, for example, "You said not to go near him; I made sure he was gone before I looked around the office." Peter could pretend to not to be swayed by that sort of tactic, but Peter was nothing if not fair. He couldn't punish Neal for an act of disobedience that he hadn't technically committed. Well, not as hard, anyway.

But this time, Neal didn't have any defense, and Peter was taking full advantage of that.

There really were a lot of paddles. There were wooden ones, leather ones, heart-shaped ones (definitely not), ones that were supposed to leave an imprint of some insulting word on Neal's ass (best to avoid that). Some of the paddles had holes. Others didn't. One site claimed that the holes made it sting worse.

Neal decided he preferred the look of the leather paddles. If he had to do this, he might as well choose something that fit his tastes.

He found a very nice leather paddle (with no holes) for only seventy-five.

Peter was waiting outside on the terrace while Neal made his selection. Neal beckoned him back inside.

Peter squinted at the computer screen. "Seriously? You couldn't have found something more _economical_?"

"You said to pick out what I thought was best. And you said I'd regret it if I tried to go easy on myself."

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"And this is clearly the best paddle. Craftsmanship matters, Peter. And I don't want to be punished because we get a paddle that doesn't hold up, and you think I chose it on purpose. I don't think—"

"All right, all right. I'll buy this one." He moved Neal's laptop around and started to order the paddle. "Don't get too full of yourself. I still owe you a spanking tonight."

"Tonight? I don't think they deliver that fast."

"Oh, tonight is a warm-up."

"A warm-up? Seriously? Peter—"

"You know, I told you I was going to punish you for sneaking into that building, but I never addressed how you impersonated a federal agent to gain access, did I?"

Neal swallowed, and sensibly stopped arguing.

"I'll let you off with a warning for that," Peter said. "This time."

After the purchase was made, Peter led him over to the sofa. Neal sighed as he lowered his pants to his ankles. At least Peter wasn't making him pull his underwear down.

He bent over Peter's lap and braced himself for the inevitable. As the first swat of many landed on his defenseless bottom, Neal couldn't imagine how the paddle could be any worse.


End file.
